Marvel: 2012-03-15 - Candy Striper
Getting relased from the medical facilities on the Helicarrier is a bit more complicated then signing a few papers and getting wheelchaired to the front of the hospital. Steve was healing quickly and there was no signs of cancer, or him becoming a Hulk. They had also cleaned him so he was no longer radioactive. So he was dressing into the t-shirt and p.j. pants that had been provided for him. stylish no but it was comfortable and that was the important at this moment. He's in his hopital room pulling on his robe next. Suddenly there is a soft whistling sound. "Can you take it all off now?" And a very wicked grin beneath a cat mask. With the cameras in place and C.A.T. not missing with them to hide her powers as long as possible from S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury will figure out real quick even if C.A.T. didn't already report that Captain America figured out she was S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Winter Soldier incident in New York. Then again, she never did report that she found out Steve Rogers was Captain America, now revealed. Or that Steve knows she is Katrinka (perhaps not revealed yet). "I heard you were getting released today." She hides her worry well, barely reflecting the tenseness in her body language. She didn't like the fact Captain America was so badly hurt. Steve turns and pulls on his robes and ties the front of it. He smiles at her, "Hey Kitten. I am and I'm ready to get off this flying tub." He looks at her, "Though if your the new Candy striper, I can get sick again." He raises his hand to his mouth and coughs fakely. Then he moves to sit down on the bed. He looks a bit tired. C.A.T. pushes off from wehre she leans and walks toward you. She moves to sit beside you on the bed and reaches up with one gloved hand to touch your hand. "How are holding up?" She actually squeezes your hand gently. "Want me to be your new Candy Stripper to cheer you up?" Steve coughs for real, "Getting better and deraded. But it played hell on my immune system and my healing ablities. I'm eating food like crazy and still sleeping." He takes her hand and squeezes it. "I think something got lost in trans...You know what, never mind. I like your translation better." He says with a wink. C.A.T. smiles innocently, pretending she doesn't get the misunderstanding. "Well, least you are getting better," though her lips tremble a bit. "Idoit...dodge next time, even if it's impossible. You are supposed to be Captain America." She snorts softly, as if to silently add a 'shame on you'! Captain America frowns at her, "I am and I don't get caught by surprise often but I did this time. I tried to dodge and there was no where to go." He says reaching out to take her hand giving it a squeeze and then moves to slip his arm around her. "Things go wrong from time to time. This was one of 'em." C.A.T. frowns distictively. "Right, wrong." She looks like she's about to punch you for a moment as if you aren't allowed to have things go wrong! But she then sighs and beings to relax, leaning against you. "You got to get better, so I can start dictating at you to do stuff you don't wanna do for S.H.I.E.L.D." And C.A.T. smiles softly at that, "After all, who else is going to save my ass when I get over my head cause of Fury?" Captain America says, "Hawkeye?" Steve asks with a grin, "The doctors say I'm recovered just not completely got all of my energy back. I'm fine just tired still from recovering." He says with a grin. "I'm released to go home."" "Hawkeye? Who's that?" She doesn't know Golith is Hawkeye. "Wait, isn't he some old-time Avenger?" Old-time Avenger?! Hawkeye likely have a heart attack if he heard that! C.A.T. then mmms, "Then how about I high jack one of the those fancy flying cars, and drive you home hot stuff? Then I'll see if I can cook something that won't kill you, and feed you like a real American woman does." American women everywhere have a sudden urge to kill a Russian spy. Steve grins, "Already got one checked out to me. Though I'm sure you could drive it. I'm not sure who they have assigned to drive me home. But sounds like a plan." He moves to get up to go with her, "Wait we talking like a real American woman from my time period or a modern American Woman? Cause I'll take the first or how ever a Russian woman cooks over having to drive myself to Taco Bell." "Geez, let's hotwire one anyway," C.A.T. says with a twinkle in her eyes. "That's fine, I'll tell them I took over. Considering I'm your handler, they can't say anything," she teases you. But C.A.T. then laughs, "I can't cook much, but saves from having to eat fast food all the time. How about pancakes, eggs, and bacon? I can stop at the store after dropping you off to pick up what we need." Steve grins, "Sounds like the best offer, I've had in I don't know when." He says moving to slide off the bed with her. He goes down the hall using her for support. Then after she steals a car and they take off. Steve looks relaxed and content. -- 2 Hours Later -- Later there is a knock on Captain America's hospital room. In steps Clint Barton, "It's Be'er Hawkeye to take his old buddy Captain America ho... Steve? Steve! Olly Olly Oxanfree? Where did he got off too?" Steve and Kat miss the alarms and all the questions till they track them down on security feed from a couple hours earlier.